The Titans Shadow
by LoneRanger1997
Summary: Shade Dragion(OC) a vigilante who wandered the streets in Jump city looking for his purpose, but little did he know that it will be revealed to him soon, but will he able to keep doing his duty while going on this new adventure where no one has gone before. See how he affects the Teen titans on their journey. (HIATUS)


**I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear. ( Not the concepts behind them.)**

Jump city, a city filled with crime, but not as much as Gotham, Metropolis or Star city. It began as a simple night with most people starting to retire for the night, however, some were still going on with their business. One of these people was a crook who had just raided a bank, and was running to a nearby alleyway to escape the cops, smirking to himself because he believed he had escaped, but he forgot to check the alleyway he was hiding in, which proved to be a fatal mistake. When suddenly something collided with his wrist forcing him to drop the bag of money.

The crook held his hand because of the agonising pain he was experiencing and as he did he looked at the ground and saw what had hit his hand. He decided to pick it up and start inspecting it, he discovered it was a boomerang-like projectile his face then turned pale as he recognised the object was a bird-a-rang, he then turned cautiously and slowly down the alley. Shaking with fear the man stuttered "w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here? S-shouldn't y-you b-be w-with ..." He then was silenced when some bats came charging at him and behind them he saw a shadow step into the light from the street lamp, revealing a teenage boy with spiky, gravity defying black hair. He wears a white eye mask, a suit that could be considered a traffic light and thick black combat boot but the most outstanding feature was the stylised "R" on his chest.

The boy then said, "just moved here and I work alone." The crook was then thrown out of the alleyway littered with bruises to the cops outside before collapsing the crook said: "curse you robin." The boy who was just revealed as Robin left the alley causing several bats to scatter almost symbolising the breaking of ties with his mentor.

Meanwhile, in the south of Jump city, a boy who wore a black hooded military gothic cavalry jacket trench coat, and an Anbu styled mask with a purple dragon curled around his left eye, had infiltrated a building where an illegal slave trade was to occur which he had discovered by monitoring and interrogating one of the members. His name is Shade Dragion, and he is known as Darkus. Darkus was silently perched on a bannister with his shadow falling on the wall behind him waiting for the right time to strike.

Darkus's MIND

"Are they here yet?" Asked the entity known as Kage.

"No now keep quite I need to focus." replied Shade.

"Hey, you wanna play a 2 player mind sweeper please?" pleaded Kage with a puppy-eyed look.

"Okay, first of all, shut up! Second of all minesweeper is a single player game." Replied an irritated Shade.

" Nah you see first you go then I go, and so forth, and finally they have arrived." cried Kage in smug and excited tone.

Real World

Smirking Darkus formed a small portal and grabbed from withing two violet wrist boxes that held with his special calling card he attached them to his wrist and grabbed two cards that had the symbol of Darkus on them he then charged with his black lighting. He then slowly aimed and with his left right are throw them quick succession. The attack quickly took out the bodyguards of the sellers by shocking them into unconsciousness. Darkus then opened his mouth and used Kage's power to create a thick fog of steam that filled the entire room.

Meanwhile, the seller and client were panicking and freaking out. Darkus decided to mess even more with their minds by morphing into his dragon form which had silver spiked tail, and giant pure coal black wings that folded against his black scaled back. He also had two violet horns that curved from behind his head. Darkus then landed heavily and caused a small shock-wave to add to their fear and began a slow, but steady silent stalk forward before appearing behind and spoke using a demonic voice " you shouldn't have tried to defy the law now you'll see what true darkness really is." Panicking, and extremely terrified they grabbed their guns and shot at him believing they'd kill it, but the bullets didn't harm him at all.

Darkus then said with a slight condescending edge, "now why'd ya go and do that? I was just about to knock you out from the fog, but now you get to witness the face of pure darkness. Darkus then dispersed the fog using his wings revealing his dragon form then he shifted back to his normal self. Darkus rushed the crooks swinging, and striking the crooks pressure points. He easily knocked out the client with a hard chop to the neck before turning to face the seller revelling Darkus's neon blue eyes to be slit, similar to that of a reptile yet Darkus's pupils were shaped as a symbol of darkness. (Darkus symbol from Bakugan)

Thoroughly sacred the seller asked, " w-who are you?" Darkus replied in his demonic voice " They call me Darkus, and if I see you again I will rip your fingers one by one and shove them down your throat." he then punched the crook knocking him out before calling the cops to let them know that there were some criminals that needed picking up before vanishing in a swirl of darkness.

Later everyone heard an explosion and saw a neon green-blue collide into the road near the pizzeria. Darkus was crouching on a ledge when he saw the blue was actually a girl with orange skin, long red hair and black body armour and what looked like a crown and for some reason, she was in handcuffs, then she started to speak in a language he did not recognise . Darkus then deduced that this was a powerful alien, "but why was she here? And what was she running from?" The alien started to smash the cuffs against the pillar holding up the balcony of the pizzeria, which began to collapse while customers were panicking until everyone including the alien girl and robin who was hiding in the shadows saw a dragon appear in front of the moon and flew to the balcony.

 **Hey everyone thank you for reading and pls review as it will be a big help in making this story better. I'll try to update soon, but my life has gotten quite busy lately, but I won't give up on this story. I will post a summary of my OC once I have finished chapter 2 so you can get a better grasp about him.**


End file.
